1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to candle making devices and more particularly pertains to a new candle making device for making candles from recycled pieces of old candles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of candle making devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, candle making devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,173; U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,064; U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,922; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 118,723; U.S. Pat. No. 2,006,876; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,277.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new candle making device. The inventive device includes a funnel with an upper conical portion and a lower drain tube downwardly depending from the upper conical portion. A support structure supports the funnel above a resting surface. A heating element is extended around the upper conical portion of the funnel for melting wax in the upper conical portion. The lower drain tube of the funnel has a valve for selectively opening and closing the lower drain tube. A spool is rotatably mounted to the lower drain tube of the funnel. The spool has a length of flexible candle wick coiled therearound such that a free end of the candle wick downwardly depends from the spool.
In these respects, the candle making device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of making candles from recycled pieces of old candles.